


Reunion

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fellowship meets for a reunion in New Zealand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> This is a long overdue Birthday fic for the lovely lbilover. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Mews1945 for the beta. Like always, this is a much better story for her help.

As the plane began its long decent over Auckland Airport, Sean sighed softly and leaned back in his seat. He always hated landings, but this time it was worse than usual because of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; the same sick feeling that had been there ever since Viggo’s call a month ago.

_“Hey, Hobbit!” Sean had been happy to hear that familiar voice, but at the same time a slow burn began in the pit of his stomach. He knew why Viggo had called. “You up for a ‘Fellowship’ reunion party?”_

He had known this day would come; and he both dreaded and wanted it desperately. He dreaded it because he was afraid of how Elijah would react when he saw him again. Yet he wanted it, oh yes he wanted it, with a longing so strong that he ached with the power of it. He couldn’t believe, now, that he had ever let Elijah go.

He, Dom and Viggo were flying to New Zealand together. Viggo had explained that they wanted Elijah to join them on the flight, but due to his current film schedule, he would be flying out of New York, not LA. They might cross each other on the way as Elijah’s flight was due in Auckland about the same time as theirs. They had asked Orlando to join them too, but he was lucky that his schedule even allowed him to make the weekend in Wellington at all. The four of them were coming in a couple of days early and would stop at the Powderhorn Chateau for a couple of nights before continuing on to Wellington to join up with the rest of the cast and crew for the big party.

_“They’re even giving us the same rooms we had when we stayed there during filming.”_ Viggo’s enthusiasm more than made up for the lack on Sean’s part.

“You okay?” Dom’s voice in his ear brought him back to the present.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just hate landings, you know that.” Sean bit his lip.

fin

“Right! Safety Hobbit! I’m sure you’d feel better if you were in control of the plane!” Dom laughed, but Sean just gave a small smile and tried to ignore the younger man.

It was his own fault that he was feeling this way. He was the one who had backed away from a relationship with Elijah. And although Elijah said he understood, Sean had seen the pain in those expressive eyes when they had parted the last time. How long had that been; three years, four? He wasn’t even sure anymore, but the pain was even stronger now than it had been then. 

The lecture tour he had been on recently hadn’t helped either. Maybe it was because a ‘fellowship’ theme and The Lord of the Rings films were part of the lecture, or maybe it was because it was the tenth year anniversary of the start of filming. Whatever it was, he had been getting questions about the other actors, like “Did the ‘fellowship’ still keep in touch? Did he see Elijah very often?” And they hurt. Those questions cut him to the quick and it hurt more because of the lies he told as part of his answer: that he really didn’t even know what the other guys were doing.

It was true, he hadn’t seen or heard from any of them in awhile, but how could he get up in front of a room full of strangers and say that he searched the web everyday for news of Elijah? How could he say how much pain he felt every time he saw a picture of him surfing with Billy and Dom, with Dom at Comic Con and Elijah promoting his new film? It would have been a whole lot easier if he could make himself forget about Elijah and concentrate on his career, wife and family. But he couldn’t.

He had chosen his family over the love of his life, and both he and Elijah had agreed it would be easier to not see each other at all unless circumstances made it impossible not to. And now circumstances were doing just that. He had no commitments during the time set for the Fellowship reunion, and he knew any excuse he came up with would look contrived. And apparently it was the same with Elijah. There was no avoiding this meeting and Sean was afraid. Afraid that Elijah would no longer want him. 

He managed to retrieve his luggage and get through Customs with a fairly good imitation of normalcy and was now seated in the back seat of a rented Corolla. Dom and Viggo were chattering enough in the front to more than make up for Sean’s silence and he had actually begun to doze off when the car gave a violent lurch, accompanied by the squeal of tires, and an outburst of obscenities from the front seat.

***

The three men stood beside the car and stared at the deflated tire. Dom had swerved in time to avoid hitting the little white and brown dog, but the move had landed them in a rut just big enough to ruin the tire. As they contemplated the damage, the little dog, who had been the cause of the accident, ran up to Dom and barked; violently wagging his long, thin tail obviously inviting Dom to play.

Dm looked down. “After all the trouble you’ve caused, do you really think I want to be friends with you?” The tail waved even more vigorously than before, letting Dom know just what a good idea he thought that was.

“Pippin!” With the shout, the stranded travelers turned to see a slight, dark haired woman emerge from the only house around, and approach them at a brisk trot. “Oh, you bad dog! How did you ever get out this time?”

“Pippin! Did you say his name is Pippin?” Dom’s face was a study in amazement.

“Why, yes, actually.”

“It figures!” Dom rolled his eyes as Sean and Viggo burst out laughing. As he laughed, Sean felt the tension begin to ease from his body, and he started to relax for the first time since he had started packing for the trip.

While Dom chatted with Pippin’s owner, who had introduced herself as Ellen, Viggo and Sean began dismantling the trunk to get at the spare tire. They had removed the false bottom of the trunk, and were in the process of removing the jack and the spare, when another car slowed as it passed and then pulled off the road in front of the Corolla. Sean raised his head from the trunk and looked over at the other vehicle just as Elijah stepped from the car. All the air rushed from his lungs and he had to grip the side of the open trunk to keep his balance.

Dom recognized the driver of the car as Elijah pulled up, and ran to pull him into a hug. Pippin, who got very excited by this new arrival, had managed to wiggle out of Ellen’s hold and was barking furiously at the two friends. Elijah pulled away from Dom and began to make friends with the little dog. That gave Sean time to regain his composure before he and Viggo walked over to join the welcome party.

Viggo was the first to reach the little group and he grabbed Elijah up and spun around with him while Pippin’s barks and Elijah’s giggles filled the air. The sound of that beloved laugh made Sean’s chest tighten and tears fill his eyes as he once again started to lose his composure. He turned away and hastily dashed his hands across his eyes as Viggo finally put Elijah down, and said, “It’s good to see you, little Hobbit!”

Elijah giggled some more, “It’s good to see you, too!” Then he turned toward Sean and hesitated. For a moment his eyes reflected pain and uncertainty, but something in Sean’s face must have reassured him and suddenly he was in Sean’s arms with his face buried in Sean’s neck.

“Sean. Seanie, oh God, I’ve missed you.”

Sean turned his face into Elijah’s hair and breathed him in. His arms tightened, “I’ve missed you too, babe, so much,” he murmured into Elijah’s ear.

Conscious of three pairs of eyes on them, they broke apart; Sean returned to helping Viggo while Elijah went off with Dom to help Ellen, who insisted on serving the group beverages and a few snacks before they left.

***

The flat was fixed, and good-byes and thanks were given to Pippin and Ellen. It had been decided that Sean would finish the drive to the Powderhorn with Elijah and the other two would follow in the Corolla. At first there was an awkward silence in the car. Sean wanted to grab Elijah up in his arms and tell him how much he had missed him; how sorry he was. Instead, they talked about what had been going on in their lives and the projects they had been involved in since the last time they had been together.

Though he had kept track of Elijah on the internet, Sean was glad to have a chance to study Elijah as they drove. His face had matured into a man’s face now, no trace of the boy left there, and Sean mourned the loss. He was angry with himself that he had not been there to watch as Elijah changed and grew into the beautiful man he was meant to be, and the pain of that mistake twisted in his heart as he watched Elijah talk.

It seemed like only minutes had passed, rather than a couple of hours, when they arrived at the Powderhorn. They pulled in with the Corolla right behind them. By the time they got their key cards, parked the cars and brought in their luggage it was almost 4:00. It was too early for dinner, the food Ellen had provided for snacks had been more like a lunch, and all of them were tired from the flights and the drive down. They decided to crash in their rooms, clean up and then meet for dinner at the Powderkeg around 8:00.

Sean and Elijah walked down the hall after leaving Viggo and Dom in their rooms. They reached Elijah’s room first and Sean waited while Elijah opened the door. Without a word, Sean followed Elijah into his room. They put down their luggage and Elijah turned to face him. Whatever Sean had been about to say was stilled by the look on Elijah’s face.

“Sean,” he breathed. “I’ve missed you so much…” As Sean moved toward him, Elijah held up his had to ward him off. “Please, Sean, I’ve missed you so much, but I need to know something before this goes any further.”

“What?” Sean asked, fear clutching at his heart.

“I need to know what you expect from me…from us.” The last was spoken in barely a whisper. “I don’t think I can take going back to the way we were before, and then when this weekend is over, have nothing again. It was so hard last time; I don’t think I could bear to go through that again.” 

“Oh, baby!” Sean swooped and took Elijah into his arms, and this time Elijah didn’t stop him. “I’m so sorry, babe, so sorry!” He gently rocked Elijah blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over. “I didn’t mean to hurt you so much.” He took a shaky breath before adding, “And I don’t mean to ever again. I missed you, too, so much, and I know now, I can’t ever let you out of my life again.”

They pulled apart and briefly searched each other’s face before their lips finally met. At first the kiss was slow and reverent, but it wasn’t long before hunger, sharpened by long years of separation, overpowered them and the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Sean grabbed the hem of Elijah’s t-shirt and lifted it up. Elijah raised his arms and helped Sean pull it over his head. The feel of Elijah’s skin, as Sean ran his hands down Elijah’s back to pull him closer, was just as soft as he remembered, but the muscles under that silky skin were harder, and more defined, than they used to be, and Sean could feel the strength in them. He ran his hands up Elijah’s arms and gently pushed him away.

“Sean!” The fear and confusion in Elijah’s voice smote Sean to the heart, but the changes in Elijah’s body, rock hard and fit, made Sean suddenly conscious of the changes in his own body and for the first time since they had first made love, Sean was embarrassed to be seen naked.

“I’m sorry, Lij, it’s just that you’re in such great shape, and I’m…well,” the words trailed off as Sean passed his hand in front of his body, indicating the changes in himself caused by his most recent weight gain.

Elijah took Sean’s face between his hands and touched their foreheads together. “I love you, Sean, no matter what you look like.” He paused and pulled his face away until he could look into Sean’s eyes. “But it would be great if you took better care of yourself. I want to have you around for a lot of years. We’ve lost so much time together already.” Then he pulled him into a warm, gentle kiss, hoping Sean could feel all the love he felt for him; and as the kiss deepened, Sean lost his inhibitions to Elijah’s loving touch.

As his confidence grew, he began to walk Elijah back toward the bed, stopping when the backs of Elijah’s legs touched the mattress. Elijah began to undo the buttons on Sean’s shirt as Sean’s hands roamed down Elijah’s back to the waist of his jeans. They followed the path of fabric around to the front and Sean popped open the snap and ran his fingers down the zipper. Elijah gave a gasp and his hips snapped forward. That was enough to set Sean on fire. He quickly slid open the zipper and, sliding to his knees, pushed Elijah’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Elijah, trying to help Sean by stepping out of his remaining clothes, was frustrated by forgotten shoes and socks.

He pushed Sean away, as gently as his urgency would let him, kicked off his shoes and removed the rest of the offending garments. Sean, impatient to touch Elijah, to give him pleasure, immediately took Elijah’s hardening flesh into his mouth. He heard the quick intake of breath, and felt Elijah’s hands in his hair, as his lips and tongue began, at last, to make love to the man who held his heart.

It was over too soon. Elijah’s knees gave out and he sank to the bed, pulling Sean’s head up to cradle against his stomach. When their breath was sufficiently recovered, Elijah slid his hands under Sean’s arms and helped him to stand. Sean was still dressed and they worked together to divest him of his clothing before Elijah pulled them over onto the bed. He drew Sean into a kiss and began to move his hands caressingly over Sean’s body. But before he reached his goal, Sean stopped him. 

“No, not yet, babe; there‘ll be more time later, after we’ve rested up a bit. Right now I just want to hold you, kiss you,” he grinned. “And get used to this.” He ran his fingers over Elijah’s beard.

Elijah snuggled into Sean and smiled. “It has been a long couple of days.” He stifled a yawn before kissing gilt curls on Sean’s chest. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Sean’s arms tighten around him. “I don’t know how we are going to work this out, but I promise you, I will never let you go again.”

***

Downstairs, Dom looked at his watch impatiently. “Where the fuck are those guys? I’m starving!” It was already twenty past eight and he had been fidgeting for the past fifteen minutes.

Viggo grabbed his arm and grinned and pulled an unresisting Dom toward the door of the Powderkeg. “I think maybe we’d better just get a table for two,” he said.


End file.
